The 100 (AU) FanFic: Fairground(ers)
by Evenwolvesdream
Summary: a modern day AU story featuring the characters of The 100. Competing for customers at an already crowded funfair, will these two crews (kru's) get along, will their leaders or will there be fireworks? **This is my first try at writing again after having been away from the fanfic scene for a long time.**
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fairground(ers)  
 **Author:** saragabriel  
 **Genre:** Modern day AU - The 100 fanfic  
 **Rating:** M - General, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Pairing:** Lexa/Clarke, and basically all the other characters from the show will drop in as well: Octavia, Indra, Anya, Bellamy, Raven etc.  
 **Summary:** Competing for customers at an already crowded funfair ground, will these two crews (kru's) get along. Will their leaders or will there be fireworks

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Clarke felt warm and safe, being held in a tender armhold, as she rocked gently from side to side. "This feels nice." she softly spoke to the figure sitting behind her on the horse. A small throaty chuckle and a soft squeeze of the strong arm that was placed gently around her chest were the only reply to her statement.

"is it much further?" the blonde girl asked while pressing herself into the comforting body behind her. Looking up she couldn't make out the face of her dark riding companion as the sun glared from behind them, blurring Clarke's vision.

Before she got her answer though there was s sudden jolt and a tightening of the arm across her chest, almost constraining in its strength . The gentle swaying and rocking gait was gone as the horse now bolted away. Jostling the blonde roughly around, while the strong arm tried its best to hold her seated and safe. Until a final violent jerk pulled Clarke from her dreamscape, as the seatbelt around her chest snared her back into the sun warmed passenger seat of the familiar truck cabin.

Slightly disorientated from her dream and the unexpected crash Clarke quickly looked around trying to get her bearings as she heard the loud sounds of metal and wood shifting in the trailer behind her.  
She was all right, something she couldn't say of her longtime friend and colleague Wells. As Clarke's eyes focused and locked with his she saw he'd been hit in the head by some flying debris from the sleeping cabin at the back of the truck. Slowly shifting her glance over towards the driver she saw a sheepishly grinning and somewhat apologetic looking Finn.

" Are you both all right, what happened?" Clarke asked with both a sense of worry and annoyance in her voice. Her hands made fast work unbuckling her seatbelt and finding a clean piece of cloth to press against the bump and gash on the back of Well's head.

"I might have grazed… hit a tree driving up onto the lot, Princess." The dark _tousled haired_ young man grinned at her, as he tried to expertly dodge the oncoming arm punch from Wells.

"Yeah because you were showing off for the townies, you jackass." Wells grumbled. Now holding the cloth, that Clarke had placed there, to the back of his painfully throbbing skull.

"If the Wheel so much as has dent in it Finn, you'll be on roughy duty for the next two months."Clarke threateningly glared at him as she pulled the CB radio mic from the dashboard and called out to the additional trucks following behind them. "Everybody OK back there?" the blonde girl worriedly asked. Two slightly garbled replies quickly came crackling over the radio

"Monty, Truck 2 here. All clear so far just a dinged up fender, but I'll have to check the cargo though." A slightly nervous sounding boy replied first.

"Truck 3, Bellamy. We got some bumped and scratched up folks but otherwise we are good. We are ready drive up further on the lot." The confident sounding young man relayed back to Clarke.

"Good to hear, I'll be back there in a minute." The blonde radioed back before replacing the mic and turning once again to her reckless driver Finn with an expression of disappointment that even unsettled Wells, who was caught in the middle, for a second.

"B.C. Go check the truck and the load, see of its stable enough or needs to be refastened before moving further. If we are good go set up so we can get in the air. No doubt the mender and lay out man will be up in our business about this."

Although before Finn had a chance to unbuckle his seatbelt or for Clarke to open her passenger door they heard, and Clarke saw with a sideways glance in her rearview mirror, the unmistakable enthusiastic Octavia Blake, who'd jumped out from one of the other trucks. Shouting for all the townies and carnies, who'd been standing around after the crash, to hear "We Are Back Bitches!" Eliciting several catcalls and wolf whistles from the onlookers and causing a soft groan to escape Clarke as she shook her head in mock annoyance. So much for a smooth and controlled re-entry into the Polis fairground.

*-*-*  
 **tbc-ed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fairground(ers)  
 **Author:** Chantal (saragabriel )  
 **Genre:** Modern day AU - The 100 fanfic  
 **Rating:** T/M - General, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Pairing:** Lexa/Clarke, and basically all the other characters from the show will drop in as well: Octavia, Indra, Anya, Bellamy, Raven etc.  
 **Summary:** Competing for customers at an already crowded funfair ground, will these two crews (kru's) get along. Will their leaders or will there be fireworks

 **Carnies slang explanations:**  
 **Funfair:** carnival, **Lot:** the location where the carnival attractions are set up, **Backyard:** the site behind the lot where only the carnies are allowed there living space, **Townies/Rubes/Gilly's:** Town folks, carnival visitors, **Eli/Wheel:** ferris wheel, **Roughy:** a carnie person that works on everything on the lot. Build, entertain, clean whatever is needed by anyone needing extra hands, **B.C.** : Be cool , **Set up:** build up your attraction, **In the air:** open for business , **Mender** : lawyer, helper that follows the carnival, **Lay out man:** person that assigns the locations to attractions., **Floater** : a carnie that travels between carnivals, not a steady position, **Jenny:** Merry-Go-Round , **Genny/Lightplant:** 18 wheeler generator truck, **Cookhouse:** kitchen on the backyard, **Flag's up:** kitchen/cookhouse is open, **Juiceman:** carnie electrician someone who knows how to cut into the local power, **Heat:** trouble, fight between carnie and townie, **Heat merchant:** carnie who attracts trouble (John Murphy), **'86-ed:** banned from the carnival, **Hole:** location on the lot for your attraction, **ride jock:** set up, build up, manage and travel with ride person

 **Chapter two**

Years and years ago, before she was even born, Clarke's family used to have several big attractions at the Polis funfair, but times and circumstances had changed. Money wasn't rolling into pockets anymore and people were bailing the sinking ship. The once famous and celebrated Polis fairground had been going bankrupt and Clarke's family had made the tough decision to downsize, by selling off some of their rides, and eventually they had moved and joined another carnival at the other end of the country. The financial situation back then had caused them to become floaters, drifting between several travelling carnivals and stationary funfairs across the land. Just trying to scrape by from day to day.

Somehow though both her family as well as Polis had managed to survive the crisis that swept through their line of business. Even now they still were not thriving and that's why she and several of the other young adults of her carnie troop had been send off by their elders to hopefully rejoin the fairground that had managed to stay in the black. The young intelligent woman had been entrusted by both Marcus and her mother to set up their biggest ride and hopefully smooth the way for her entire troop to come back to Polis. During the drive up state Clarke had been nervous, excited and scared. Rarely sleeping the entire ride until finally exhausted as she was she had dozed off just an hours-ride away from their destination.

This drive up though hadn't been the smooth arrival Clarke had imagined and hoped for. She'd wanted to drive up the lot without fuss and casually re-introduce her crew, before being assigned a hole for their rides and trailers by the lay out man and orderly setting up most of the rigging before nightfall. But Finn and Octavia's antics had brought that daydream to a screeching halt.

Before she could roll up her sleeves and get her hands dirty fixing the damage the shifting cargo and falling branches had done to her ride, trucks and people, the young woman found herself forced to do damage control by schmoozing up with Gustus, a gruff looking giant of a man, for decent places on the lot for her ferris wheel and additional rides her mom and the others would drive up later on in the season.

This had all taken much more time than Clarke had liked and before she knew it most of her hungry crew, who'd been setting up the enormous rig and caravans into the backyard, were moving towards the cookhouse following the occasional yells of "Flag's Up". Tired and a bit grimy she joined them hoping for a warm and somewhat decent meal to try and relax with.

Sliding into the chow line with her tray she was quickly joined by the tall and sweating form of her ride jock Wells. "Hey Clarke, " the friendly guy smiled goodheartedly at her. "We're almost done with the main set-up, after this we just need to buckle in the pods. Finn is still checking on the electrical and pyrotechnics but he wants to wait with those until the juiceman arrives for the final checks. "

Scooping up an unidentifiable green substance and dropping it next to the lumpy dollop of mash on her plate before moving up the line towards the drumsticks and grabbing three of them. "Can't Monty do it, he's been apprenticing for this hasn't he?" Clarke gruffly uttered and frowned annoyed, causing a distinct crinkle above her nose to appear.

"Finn doesn't trust Monty with it yet, he says he wants to wait using the lightplant until Abby sends her juiceman." Wells said, as he grabbed a bowl of chilli and soda bottle from the serving line.

She still wasn't happy having Wells as her foreman. Yeah he'd been her first and best friend growing up on the carnie circuit. They'd run around the different fairs they stayed at even getting in trouble from time to time, trusting each other with absolutely everything. But that trust, her trust, had been broken when a constructional slip up by Wells had caused Clarke's father his life. She couldn't and wouldn't ever forgive him for that. Even if Marcus and Abby had adamantly told her the soft-spoken kindhearted young man talking to her now, would be more than capable and dependable to perform the building duties.

Well's eyes momentarily flickered across Clarke's hardened features, and noticed the distinctive change in her demeanor, this wasn't fatigue, hunger or stress. That chill in her icy blue eyes, eyes that in the past used to smile at him, told him that. Knowing without a doubt where her thoughts were going he uttered wholeheartedly for the hundred time "I'm sorry Clarke." Feeling the apology wouldn't be accepted he at least hoped his friend, the girl he cared for more than anything, could heal even if it was through hating him.

Angrily slamming down her tray on one of the empty tables in the yard the blonde looked up with a harshness, a deep seeded hate, at the dark skinned youth before her. The unexpected racket causing conversations to stop and several heads to turn in their direction. "Don't ….., don't you apologize to me, because I don't want to hear it. You as good as killed him Wells, your actions got my father killed. All I have now is this, this hate." coldly Clarke snarled out between gritted teeth. "So just don't… go help Finn, leave me be." As Wells walked away from the table Clarke sank onto her seat dejectedly pushing away her food tray having completely lost her appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Fairground(ers)  
 **Author:** Chantal (saragabriel )  
 **Genre:** Modern day AU - The 100 fanfic  
 **Rating:** T/M - General, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Pairing:** Lexa/Clarke, and basically all the other characters from the show will drop in as well: Octavia, Indra, Anya, Bellamy, Raven etc.  
 **Summary:** Competing for customers at an already crowded funfair ground, will these two crews (kru's) get along. Will their leaders or will there be fireworks

 **Carnies slang explanations:**  
Funfair: carnival  
Lot: the location where the carnival attractions are set up  
Backyard: the site behind the lot where only the carnies are allowed there living space  
Townies/Rubes/Gilly's: Town folks, carnival visitors  
Eli/Wheel: ferris wheel  
Mender: lawyer, helper that follows the carnival  
Lay out man: person that assigns the locations to attractions.  
Genny/Lightplant: 18 wheeler generator truck  
Cookhouse: kitchen on the backyard  
Juiceman: carnie electrician someone who knows how to cut into the local power  
ride jock: set up, build up, manage and travel with ride person

 **Chapter 3**

Several days had passed since the public blow up between the two childhood friends. During which Wells had steered clear of Clarke, keeping busy in different locations from the blonde leader, trying to give her the space she desired. Clarke for her part had done her best to avoid the young man as well, keeping busy with Finn and Bellamy, making sure all of their crew got settled in and everything was securely built, _meticulously_ going over their safety checklists.

Finn had been a welcome distraction, even if he was a bit unpredictable and goofy at times. It had been his silly antics that had managed to sneak a tiny smile on Clarke's lips whenever she got too caught up inside of her thoughts. The ordeal of trying to get everything done and dusted before her mother and the others would arrive, in the coming weeks, was rather stressful for the young woman. While having the one person, whom she never wanted to see again, along for this first time running the show on her own, wasn't helping her emotions.

Now the total opposite twosome was standing near one of the Ferris wheel pods waiting for the final ok from the grounders own safety inspector. "Don't worry Clarke, we checked it all, three times even, there's not a single pin, wedge or R-key is out of place." Finn said as he softly jabbed his elbow against the woman beside him.

"Yeah, yeah I know but I'd like him to say that as well." Clarke said nodding towards the finicky man with the clipboard who was walking towards them.

"Looks like you're good to go here. Just keep an eye on those mains wires, and just tighten up pods 1 and 3." He said as he checked off two more items on his list before signing and handing Clarke a copy of the safety report. "For now have a good season and I'll see you when your other rides arrive." He said making his way to his next appointment.

An audible sigh accompanied the releasing tension within Clarke's tensed shoulders. "Pfew, well at least that's done." The relieved blonde uttered.

"Yeah time for a drink. Come on I'm buying." Finn joked with a big ass grin on his face. Putting a casual arm around Clarke's waist and pulling her towards the cookhouse.

Clarke only halfheartedly objected, knowing she still had enough other things to do but the contagiousness of Finn's happy go lucky attitude pushed her along _._ Neither of them noticed the young black man standing a couple of feet away. Wells had been listening in and was sadly smiling, glad for his old friend having passed this hurdle even if it had been without him.

For all their hard and dedicated work, the sky crew knew how to play hard as well. It hadn't taken the scoundrels Monty and Jasper long to hook up with the well connected Rubes and Carnies and there had been plenty of laughter and drunkenness in their off time exploring the grounds. Something Clarke and Finn were now happily partaking in.

Bellamy, Murphy and Octavia spend most of their time in the glowing forest, the well-lit arcade hall in the center of the fairground with its dazzling flickering rainbow colors lights. Practicing their skills at the slightly rigged fishing-, bal and ring toss- and shooting games. At some point wild child Octavia had been seduced away by a more interesting prospect, in the form of tall, dark and tattooed carnie builder Lincoln, and was spending most of her off time with him walking the beach, playing in the surf or holding up in his trailer. All to the chagrins of her older protective brother Bellamy.

Sitting at one of the tables filled with her people who were talking, having fun and drinking Clarke couldn't help but think. Her mind going to the other crews who seemed ok, most were a bit standoffish not knowing what to make of the addition of their Sky crew to the fairground, but all were amicable enough in their occasional interactions. Clarke really felt as if they had settled in nicely amongst them. Clarke was almost sure her mother would be confident in and proud of her when she and the others finally joined them. A feeling that, accompanied by whatever hooch it had been that Jasper had poured in her glass, caused the inebriated blonde a pleasant dream filled with horses and her dark stranger that night.

A happy untroubled feeling that didn't last as the following morning another tumultuous sky crew arrival, that no doubt would attract unwanted attention to them again, pulled the hung-over, sleepy blonde from bed and trailer. When with still smoking tires the red souped-up, old junker of a car belonging to Raven Reyes screeched its way up the parking lot Clarke could merely shake her head and regret it immediately because of her hangover. Their crews main electrician and all-round fixer Raven Reyes threw open the car door letting the sweet tunes of Porcelain Black's 'One Woman Army' spill from her stereo across the yard. Stepping out with a shit eating grin on her face, the latina girl exuded confidence and a hint of professional arrogance, bellowed to all the gathered bleary eyed members of Sky crew. "So which of you idiots messed up my Genny?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _Holding a hand above her eyes to shield them from the brightly shining morning sun a wincing, hung-over, Clarke shouted as softly as she could to her friend "Switch that deathtrap of yours off and get your ass over here Reyes."_

 _Ducking back into the beat up little red corvette, teasingly shaking her shapely booty at the blonde and any other grateful onlookers as she did, Reyes killed the blaring tunes by pulling her ipod and keys from the car. Before sauntering over to her suffering friend. "You look terrible Clarke, what did Jasper cook up this time and where can I get some?" the brunette grinned wickedly._

 _"Well aren't you a pal. You're lucky I think we finished it all last night, you can thank me later for saving your liver." Clarke offered as she pulled her friend into a hug. "How'd you get here so fast? I'm sure Finn only called Abby three days ago."_

 _"Yeah well you know Abby, she figured you could use me sooner rather than later so she booted me off two days after you guys set out for this place. Seeing as I finished up quicker than expected at the Arcadia fair." Raven, sounding slightly apologetic, explained as she squeezed the arms of her friend in a comforting way. "I only heard about the accident when I'd already driven halfway here."_

 _Clarke's face fell just a bit before she quickly regained her composure. Why did she think that her mom could or would have changed her ideas and perception about her capabilities or even seeing Clarke as an adult._

 _Clarke appreciated the supportive gesture from her friend and gave her a slight knowing nod and smile as she guided Raven into her trailer to catch up. As Clarke made her way through the trailer she pulled out a couple bottles of water from her fridge and handed one over to the mechanic behind her. Thirstily downing half of the other one as she sat herself down in the tiny sitting booth of her living quarters._

 _"Well whatever the reason I'm just glad you're here." Clarke toasted as she clinked her water bottle against the one Raven was holding. "Finn could really use your help on the generators and Monty is shopping at the bit to help and learn more about that stuff. I'd say settle back in here first, maybe eat something, before you have to deal with those two. I'm gonna hit the shower and pop some painkillers and I'll check in with all of you in a few." Clarke said as she stood up and walked off towards the tiny onboard shower cabin while starting to pull off her t-shirt along the way._

 _"Sure thing, snowflake." Raven teasingly called out to the slightly pale retreating back of her roommate. "You could use some time in the sun Clarke. Don't make me have to drag you out to that beach." This jabbing only elicited a chuckle from the retreating figure._

 _The slightly tepid shower, Clarke was sure to ask Reyes to have a look at it later on, and the painkillers that the kind mechanic had left behind on the counter with a fresh bottle of water made Clarke feel somewhat human again. Making her way over to the generator truck parked on the back yard Clarke could already see Raven pulling wires while Finn and Monty stood at the side, most likely shooed away by the rambling and cussing mechanic. "What the fricking hell did they do to you girl?" Clarke could hear the girl talking to the machines inside the truck. Which got a few raised eyebrows from other carnies passing by._

 _"So what's the damage?" Clarke cautiously asked as she deftly climbed aboard the truck._

 _"Well your boy, Finn back there sure was rough with my girl here. I'm gonna have to pull some of the motherboards and cords and replace them because the banging and jostling Genny endured wrecked the cooling and she overheated." Reyes explained to Clarke who just grimaced and looked angrily at Finn. "But she'll be all right soon enough, just make sure he stays away from her and me for a while." Reyes continued as she came sliding out from between two bulking cooling towers._

 _"You heard her Finn, find something to do, somewhere else. And please stay out of trouble for today at least." Clarke ordered, somewhat more harshly as her mood was aided by her hangover. "And you Monty stick around help and learn, I'm sure Reyes can use an extra pair of hands." Making sure to smile as she looked at the eager but nervous looking young man. "I'll be around if you need me just holler like you normally do."Clarke winked at Raven before jumping from the back of the long truck._

 _The day seemingly flew by, Clarke was kept busy with several administrative things and odd jobs around the fair, so much so she didn't catch another sight of Raven until it was dinner time. When all of her crew met up at the cookhouse and Finn finally dared to join them again as he slid in between Clarke and Raven. "I've got a surprise tonight for everybody" the enthusiastic young man said putting an arm around both girls shoulders as they sat on one of the benches that faced the beach and the setting sun._

"What you found another bottle of Jasper's famous hooch and want to share? Raven asked as she softly jabbed her elbow in his ribs, eliciting a slight groan, still not happy with what he had done to her pride and joy.

"No, even better. But you'll just have to wait until the sun goes down completely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a great big lovely shout out to Realmankevich who's manip image I incorporated into the story cover. Your creative picture inspired me to write this story. So thank you for that, you rock!.**

 **Also I promise this story will at some point include Lexa, and hopefully some Clexa and other pairings as well. So stay with me, we will get there when we get there.**

 **Chapter 5**

After having eaten the small sky crew relaxed at the edge of the backyard taking in the lovely sunset, a small festive feel was going around and not just because of the, by Jasper for a laugh pattented 'Spacewalker', bottles that were going around the group. Folks were happy to see, the tough as nails and soft as a marshmellow, Raven amongst them again. As well as the positive energie of the Fair opening soon got them all in a good mood, even with the slight oceanbreaze cooling the falling nightair.

Clarke and Raven had dropped down from their bench to the softpacked earth and were now casually leaning back on their elbows, stretched out watching the reds and golds of the final sunrays disappear in the deep dark blue ocean. Both curious as to what the surprise would be that Finn had been teasing the group with. "Hey Spacehead what do you have planned for us?" Raven joked, trying to find out what was ging to happen as she wasn't a fan of surprises. Because those usually caused her more work.

"Just keep looking that way and you'll see it soon enough" Finn said as he pointed towards the sky, just above the beach, and walked away into the dark.

Clarke and Raven just looked at eachother and shrugged. "Wanna bet that this will make me have to do more paperwork."Clarke said

"You are so on, you don't have to tell me what kind of trouble he usually gets us to make it fair I'll say this thing will probably give me two hours extra work. Lets see what kind of prize do I want. I know I get your comfy bed and you can haul your ass into my little bunk for a week, deal?" Raven replied while a sneaky smile crept onto her face.

"Deal" Clarke could just manage to say before the first loud pops and bangs could be heard out on the beach. Each sound was accompanied with a colorful trail through the blackened sky before bursting out into bright blooming radiant explosions.

The oohs and ahhs coming from their group along with the fireworks drew in some of the remaining other crews. Soon all were enjoying the beautiful sight playing out before them, creating a lively buzz. Finn was nowhere to be seen, but was no doubt making sure his little extravaganza kept going. When slowely a slight pick up in strength and a shift in the direction of the wind caused some of the mezmerising fireworks to change directions. Causing several strays to arc over the crowd towards the fairground.

Moments later a somewhat muffled but panicked shout could be heard coming from the direction of the merry-go-round. Not many of the folks who had gathered for the spectacle immidiatly noticed, but Clarke and Raven gave eachother a knowing glance before quickly getting up from the ground. Both uttering "I hate being right." under their breathe before taking of towards the yelling, pulling along any of their crew that they rushed passed.

The sight that awaited them was heartwrenching to any carnie. It seemed that either embers of the misguided fireworks or the fireworks themselves had ignited one of the wooden food and drink stalls which was already blazing, and was threathening to spill over towards the beautiful classic wooden merry-go-round with its classic horses. Some of the broadleafs and tree crew who'd been nearby were already starting to set up a bucketline from the watersupplytanker. The fire leaping in the wind that had picked up got closer sending licks and spurts of flames towards the lackered wooden horses.

Clarke quickly took in the sight a shivver running across her spine. No this couldn't be, please not this. Her ears could hear panicked shouts and terrified screams around her calling for help that in a moment were evened out by one commanding voice. "Listen up, form a line, don't justle the buckets and Gustus make sure the power is off we don't want anyone electrocuted. Come on people we can still safe it." As the eyes of the blonde sky crew leader moved towards that voice she could only make out a dark outline of a tall lean figure framed out against the merry-go-round horses by the bright flames. Clarke paused for a moment almost sure she'd seen this figure somewhere before. That was until Raven pulled her along to get in line as her hands received the first of many buckets sloshing with water.

The line was filled with folks from all the crews, working their hardest under the command of the striking figure who was throwing the water at the head of the line. Among them many of the sky crew, besides Clarke and Raven, an ardent Wells and frazzeled Finn were pulling their weight. When they heard the sorrowful coughing pleas of a woman. "Help me cough, cough I'm stuck, I can't get out." Someone was still in the burning food stall. Hearing the terror in that voice a _determined_ Wells took off running, pooring the bucket he'd been holding over his head as he went before tossing it back to the line. Finn, fuelled by guilt and adrenaline coursing through his body, followed suit.

As they got to the small wooden building both shared a quick look and together they put their shoulders against the door as the fire was already consuming most of the structure. Once, twice it took them to finally burst through, only for Wells to immidiatly leap in looking for the woman. He found her stuck under the counter being blocked by several burning shelves. The brave boy couldn't see a way to get to her, not unless ….

Everybody on the line heard it A terryifying grunt and painfull scream coming from the almost collapsing building as Wells knocked the shelves away, burning his flesh but releasing the woman from her fire like fiery prison. Finn thankfully managed to pull both of them out the rest of the way just as the small structure collapsed in on its self.

It took them all the better part of the night to fight the remaining blaze but it was fought and halted with only a few injured and minimal damage to the other rides and buildings in the area. Wells and the woman however had been taken away by an ambulance, with Gustus, Finn and Clarke following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a long night of pacing up and down the waiting room and trying to clean her arms and face in the washroom of the local hospital for Clarke. Gustus, the grounder who had driven them to the hospital, had been luckier. The woman he'd been send to check up on had been released after a couple of hours of oxygen therapy to clear out any smoke inhalation. All of them had marched in sweaty and covered in soot trying to get any information about the conditions of their friends from one of the doctors or nurses. After a couple of hours of uncertainty and some flared up emotions it had ultimately been the menacing looks cast at the head nurse by Gustus that finally got them an update on the injured young man. Wells, it seemed, had suffered multiple bad burns across his arms and hands which would need surgery and skin grafts, he was also being treated for smoke inhalation. For now he was being treated and kept sedated in the burn unit and would not be allowed visitors for a while.

Clarke however felt obligated to stay, even if she wasn't allowed to see her old friend. The emotions of the night were messing with her thoughts. Her anger and resentment towards Wells for causing her dad's death was pushed aside by the fear that this brave unselfish man might die. Her anger though did find a new recipient in Finn, whom she had ignored during the drive up to the hospital, as he tried to get her to go back with him and the others.

"Come on Clarke, we are of no use here. Let them care for him now, we will come back as soon as we are allowed to see him. You won't do him or yourself any good by driving yourself crazy waiting here." Finn said as he put his hands caringly on her shoulders.

Quickly and coldly shrugging them off Clarke with an icy look and tone said "Finn Don't! I mean it DON'T. Don't try to get me to go. I need to see him, speak to him. He's hurt and…" she looked Finn straight in the eyes, accusingly. "And it's because of YOU."

Hearing all this as his crewmate was wheeled out in a wheelchair Gustus, looked harshly towards the arguing pair, and spoke up. "Well then I am sure that Lexa will want to hear exactly what happened from you. You'll come with me, Now!" His brow lowered in a menacing glare at Finn. "Leave your leader for now, she will join us later."

Dejectedly Finn took a hold of the handles of the wheelchair, that held the woman Wells had saved, and slowly started pushing it towards the exit. Throwing one last pleading glance back at Clarke, who just turned her back on him, Finn was escorted out of the hospital and back to Polis by Gustus.

Clarke finally hailed a cab and made her way back to Polis in the late, late hours of the night, the sun was just a few hours away from rising and she was tired, spend from all that had happened, and all that was going through her head.

She'd finally been allowed for just a few moments to see Wells, who was being kept in a sedated state in a sterile closed off room. Clarke glancing towards the still bandaged up figure in the bed held her hand on the dividing window, standing there not being allowed to go in she spoke to the to several monitors hooked Wells. Speaking soft forgiving words to his unconscious form hoping he'd be all right somehow. The burn unit was horrific, the agony and pain was palpable in the moans and screams from other patients that were being redressed. It all got to the young blonde more than she would have liked and regretfully she left her, thankfully unconscious, friend behind. But not without making sure the nurses would contact her as soon as he regained consciousness.

As the taxi dropped her off and she slowly and unsteadily walked towards her trailer where she hoped to drop into unconsciousness herself on her bed she was instead intercepted by the worried looking group of Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln.

"Sorry guys, I don't have any more news than what Finn must have already told you. Wells is stable for now, he's being kept sedated. We'll hear it as soon as he wakes up and can have visitors." Clarke told them as she tried to keep moving towards her sleeping quarters. Raven, with a dead serious look in her eyes, stopped Clarke from walking any further by standing directly in front of her.

It seemed something else had happened in Clarke's absence. The four of them bombarded the poor blonde with their thoughts in quick succession. Leaving Clarke reeling in the aftermath.

"It's not that Clarke, It's about Finn. They are holding him captive." Bellamy spoke grimly.

"Clarke we've heard some of them demanding carnie justice." Octavia said angrily

"Finn's an idiot, sure. We all know that, but come on we can't have them go old testament on his ass." Raven chimed in worriedly.

"If you want to do anything at all, you should definitely hurry. Go and see Management about this." Lincoln offered up, as he held a strong and supportive arm around Octavia.

Clarke tried steeling herself before she would take another major decision. She closed her eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and blowing it out forcefully. "OK let's do this" she psyched herself up. Turning towards Lincoln Clarke asked "Where are they keeping him and where can I find Management?"

"They took him to Wagon 17 for now, as for Management you can find them in the Red Wagon at the end of the yard." Lincoln pointed both of them out to Clarke.

"OK, I think it's best if I go see Management by myself for now, Bellamy I want you with Octavia and Raven to go over to Wagon 17 and make sure Finn isn't harmed and try to keep it that way, no fisticuffs though. We are not looking for more heat."

Not all of them were pleased with this idea but they begrudgingly agreed. Lincoln felt he should at least escort Clarke towards the Red Wagon before he would join the others. Knowing his calm but muscular presence might dissuade some of his fellow carnies to act on their hotheaded emotions.

As Clarke and Lincoln walked towards the backend of the yard the soft wind blowing in from the ocean, that one that had caused such much trouble, now surrounded them with the lingering smells of salt, burned ash and strangely enough caramel.

As they came up Clarke was impressed by the traditional, though build somewhat larger than usual, Vardos styled wagon that was the property of Management. Ornate green, black and golden decorations of horses and birds, flowers and vines littered the doors and shutters of the deep red wooden wagon.

Lincoln walked up the three steps leading to the arched ornately carved door magnificently decorated with two rearing horses. Respectfully but firmly Lincoln knocked on it as he looked back reassuringly towards Clarke who was still taking in the sight before her. She'd heard about wagons like this but had never seen one herself. She was sure the person who owned must have great standing within the community.

The door opened and a mature dark brown skinned woman with short, black hair and an intricate facial tattoo stepped out. "Why are you here Lincoln?" she asked sternly before casting a depreciatory look towards Clarke, who was keeping her distance.

"Indra" he nodded "The Sky crews leader, Clarke, is here to speak with Lexa about the boy Finn." Lincoln courteously told the woman standing before him.

Before she could say anything there came a commanding voice from within the wagon. "Indra, let her come further and leave us. I'll speak with her alone."

"Yes Lexa." Indra said as she quickly stepped down from the steps. Before motioning for Clarke to go inside, though not without keeping her steely eyes trained on the blonde girl.

As Clarke stepped inside of the, candle and lantern lit, wagon her tired eyes had to adjust for a second as the inside of the wagon started to unveil itself to her showing multiple cabinets and benches filled with lush cushions and what seemed like a traditional bedstee at the end of the wagon. Then Clarke's eyes finally landed upon the, though seated, imposing figure of a woman behind a desk.

Calm and determined Clarke strode further into the wagon taking in the form before her. The slender woman exuded a powerful intimidating presence. Not in the least as her face and arms still held smears of the remnants of soot and sweat that had landed and mixed there after her fire extinguishing actions earlier that night. Her long brown hair that was pulled back into a single braid had several strands trying to escape their confines. The woman's eyes though were a misty green that bore themselves right into the, now anchored to the ground, blonde.

Lexa's full lips were just slightly parted as she waited for Clarke to start speaking. Casually running a wet cloth over her arm trying to get the rest of the smudges from her skin. But when the young woman standing before her made no inclination to start Lexa in a calm matter of fact tone, belying her young age, spoke up first "So Clarke, it's been you and your crew who have caused me and mine so much trouble the last couple of days?"

This snapped Clarke from her momentary haze that the captivating and beguiling image in front of her had caused to form in her brain. "I assure you that none of my crew or myself intentionally wanted to cause any trouble. Especially nothing like what happened here tonight." Clarke sincerely said and the expression on her face softened as she thought about what happened. "That is actually why I am here. I and no doubt Finn too want to make amends to those who were hit by this terrible accident. There is no need to keep him locked up. Please release him to us and we will sort this whole mess out through mediation instead of intimidation."

A small smile curled up on Lexa's lips as she eyed the brave, honest and strong headed young woman in front of her. Clarke it seemed thought of her as an old world savage, an uneducated dealer of painful retribution when it came to matters of punishment within their community. "That's not why I have him locked away, Clarke. I've had him placed under arrest for his own safety, some of the people in my crews would want nothing more than to hurt the boy to even the score in their minds." Lexa said standing up and walking closer towards the young woman as her grey green eyes looked straight into Clarke's ocean blue ones.

The earnest gaze and strong but softly spoken reply had thrown Clarke for a loop, she'd thought this Lexa, the young Lexa surrounded by things from the old country, would have been brash, uncontrolled and influenced by traditions and would have ordered Finn's punishment. Clarke quickly had to reassess those biased thoughts and feelings about this young woman "Thank you for that, Lexa. Some of my crew had heard threats along that line going around and were worried for Finn's safety."

"No, need to thank me. For now I'll hear your offer and will be the mediator for the woman whom you have cost her livelihood but thankfully not her life. From what I've heard from some of the folks around here you are honest and hardworking so no doubt you will be fair in what you propose to offer to this woman financially and if you are not I will make sure that you will be. But Clarke there is one thing that I can't allow and that is Finn staying here, he will have to go." Lexa said; her face cool and unreadable whilst standing but an arms length away from Clarke.

Clarke could now see the rolled sleeves of the previously white shirt that the woman before her was wearing were singed and covered in spots of soot. While Lexa's toned and soft bronzed arms and classically formed face bore the same remnants even though she'd been wiping at them with a damp cloth when Clarke had entered the wagon. "I can't send him away. Sky crew is his family, it's his occupation and we've always been there for each other." Clarke implored.

"Have a seat over there." Lexa non-judgmentally pointed out a comfy looking couch with a low coffee table filled with paperwork in front of it. "I'll just get cleaned up and we will go over everything. But I mean it Clarke Finn remaining here is a deal breaker." Lexa said turning around and walking away towards her sink while she undid her ruined shirt and threw it in the trashcan. Leaving a shocked Clarke, with a gaping stare, standing there watching Lexa's bare and intricately tattooed back as the brunette washed herself at the sink.

Vardos – were elaborately decorated wagons, hand carved and ornately painted with traditional Romani symbols. incorporated aspects of the Romani lifestyle such as horses and dogs, as well as stock decorative designs of birds, lions, griffins, flowers, vines and elaborate scrollwork. Carved details were often accented with gold

Heat – trouble with outsiders or carnies

Red Wagon – management wagon

Wagon 17 – Financial wagon, paychecks. Very secure

Tattooed lady – famous traditional carnie sideline act.

Management – the one pulling the strings and dealing with everything for the whole group within the Carnivale

Bedstee – a bed built into a closet. a bed that you can close of with doors while you sleep in it kinda like a sturdier version that the canopy bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Drying off and pulling on a fresh shirt, a clean scrubbed Lexa made her way over to the couch that Clarke had finally settled into. "Well this isn't the best off situations to have our first meeting take place. But I am sure we can figure something out for everybody." The brunette said as she gracefully sat down across from Clarke.

"Yes, I think we will. My apologies first and foremost for all that has happened. It's not how I would have liked to meet with you either. I had tried getting a meeting with you a couple of days ago to sort the other things out but I was told by Indra that you were not here." Clarke replied trying to show goodwill and respect.

"I've been busy, had some administrative and judicial stuff with the mountain men that kept me in town for a little while." Lexa said with a small almost undetectable sigh of annoyance in her voice. As she kept her green eyes on the blondes face Lexa poured herself a glass of water from the decanter sitting on the side table before also pouring one for Clarke and handing it to her with a slight nod of her head. "But let us get back to tonight, There will have to be financial repercussions both for the damage caused to my rides as well as Anya's food stand, seeing as she is now without a source of income Plus like I said this boy Finn he can't remain on my fairground his actions have shown he is a liability. A liability that I can't have especially with certain influential townies always looking to get us to leave this location."

Sitting up straighter Clarke drank some of her water before sharing her thoughts on what she and her crew could do both financially as well as constructively to help out Anya and the tree crew. Going over the numbers in her head Clarke figured she could hire Anya, seeing as Clarke's crew would most likely be out of two workers after this evening. Which would mean the woman would receive a weekly wage, supplemented with a steady reimbursement payment to settle the entire financial loss of her stand. Seeing the neutral yet attentively listening expression on the beautiful face before her Clarke went on to say she would make sure her crew would clear up the destruction and if wanted help with the restoration of any of the damage done to the other crews rides.

This got an appreciative nod and tiny lopsided smile from the leader of the fairground. The fairground that Clarke and her crew desperately needed to stay with if only because her mother and Marcus had ordered her to. Emboldened by the positive reception of her settlement plans Clarke hoped she could persuade Lexa to have Finn stay.

"Lexa, isn't there a way for Finn to stay. What if I promised that he wouldn't work on anything except for shredding ticket stubs or sweeping the lot or as a help in your cookhouse. He doesn't have any other family out there. I can't send him away."

"Fir-ar sa fie, Clarke!" Lexa cursed but emphasized the blonde woman's name more. "Finn can't stay, not just because of how my people feel, but also for your own. If he would stay things would get difficult for all of us. Not just because of feelings of resentment but because the future of Polis itself will be threatened. I am not rash in my decision and I am sorry for the boy because I already talked to him and know his feelings and regrets but This… Is… Not…Debatable " Lexa emphasized each word with a jab of one of her long fingers on the seatcushion between the two of them. Their eyes locked, vibrant aquatic blue pleading with the energetic misty green, in the intense moment.

Leaving Clarke behind to try and persuade Lexa into releasing Finn the three sky crew members, Bellamy, Octavia and Raven, along with the grounder Lincoln quickly made their way over to the 17th Wagon that held the young man, hoping to somehow calm down the furious crowd that was surrounding it.

It seemed the tree crew carnies were most vehement in their portrayal of anger towards the young man now imprisoned in the wagon, having almost lost their main attraction; the prized original wooden merry-go-round. Most of their fists were already wrapped in cloth, chains were menacingly being rattled and several knives were out and glistening in the full moonlight when Clarke's group arrived at the locked and fortified financial trailer.

"Hey Ryder, Sindri, Tomac come on guys, don't be heat merchants. Bacon is still hanging around and Management can't use the extra heat they bring with them. The fire already drew enough eyes onto Polis." Lincoln says as he carefully, holding his hands up in a calming manner, walks up to his people. Definitely drawing some angry glares his way and with that pulling the focus away from the scared looking Finn who'd been standing at the window of the trailer.

"Those mountain pigs wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him in the first place, did you see what was left of Anya's stand." Ryder growled back.

"What are you even doing standing with them Lincoln? We've barely managed to safe _Jenny_ , and the Tower lost its lights because of the power outage. These folks have been nothing but trouble since they arrived." Tomac said as he moved closer towards Lincoln and the group.

"We are all in this together Tomac I ain't pulling favorites and you know what Lexa will do if you drag him from there." Lincoln kept calm as he tried to talk his fellow crew mates out of doing any harm to Finn. Whilst the three sky crew people remained silent not wanting to push the already emotionally unbalanced folks over the top.

"You ain't stopping me from carving my marks on him." Having mostly focused on the advancing Tomac Lincoln was caught off guard and only heard Sindri threats without seeing the man's powerful fist come towards his face.

Clarke though knowing it was to no avail had hoped to plead Finn's case one last time when suddenly Lexa shot up off of the couch and stormed out of the wagon, calling out to the perplexed figure of Clarke still seated on the couch to follow her. When the blonde reached the thrown open door she could hear why Lexa had ran off in the midst of their talk. The loud noises of a brawl were now assaulting her ears and made her cringe. All she thought was 'This isn't good' before running after the fast and freakishly perceptive brunette.

As one of the threesome was prying open the lock of the door, Finn was trying to keep a strong hold on it. praying someone would step in. Luck seemed with him because before the lock gave way he heard a loud smack followed by a grunt and thump against the door he was desperately trying to hold closed.

Lexa had seen Tomac try to force open the door to the wagon holding her prisoner and had strategically ran into him from behind, knocking the large man head first into the door where he passed out, whilst Clarke dashed in between her crew and the grounders pushing each aside and yelling for them all to back off.

"Idioți, voi toți Stand down" Lexa now standing tall, with a fire in her eyes looked threatheningly at her people as well as Clarke's. "I told you no harm was to come to this boy, those of you who have not listened to me know that I will come to see you later. Clarke and I have come to an agreement. Which you will abide to." She nodded to Clarke to elaborate in front of both their crews.

Knowing she couldn't change this, not if she and her crew wanted to remain with Polis, and they needed to. Clarke took a deep breath and gave an apologetic look towards the remorseful Finn who was standing at one of the windows. "I am sorry …. But….Finn will be '86-ed from Polis and from our crew."

"What… NO" Raven shouted.

"You can't do that Clarke" Bellamy and Octavia both said looking at her in disbelieve.

The other people who were still standing around unhappily agreed with nods towards Lexa showing that they would abide to this settlement. They slowly made their way back to their own trailers or tents, leaving a dejected looking sky crew standing around. As Clarke moved towards the wagon, wanting to apologize and explain her decision to Finn, she felt Lexa's soft yet strong hand land on her shoulder. As she locked eyes with the brunette again, this time the look in those green orbs was much softer as she said to Clarke "These decisions are hard but you made the right one." Clarke gave just the tiniest of accepting nods before Lexa unlocked the door for the blonde to go to her friend.

Bacon – the police, law enforcement

Heat Merchants – trouble makers, usually in fights with townies

Heat – trouble for the fairground

Jenny – merry-go-round

Fir-ar sa fie – Romani curse for goddammit

Idioți, voi toți - idiots all of you

'86-ed – banned from the fair


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait folks, I've been busy. Hope to be on time for the next chapters**

 **Chapter 8**

As soon as Clarke entered the trailer she stopped in her tracks seeing that the young man before her was resigned to his plight. The look on Finns face wasn't accusing, angry or sad. He'd probably already figured it out himself that this would be the outcome when he had sat and talked to Lexa when she had locked him up for his own safety.

Stepping closer Clarke held out her arms and pulled Finn into a comforting strong hug. "I'm so sorry Finn I tried, really I did but they wouldn't budge on this and Marcus and my mom they…"

"It's ok Princess. I know. I don't blame you, I don't blame her or anyone but myself. It was stupid of me and now I'll have to deal." He softly offered as he hugged her back.

As Clarke slowly entered the trailer, apologetically looking back at her angry and questioning friends, Lexa stepped a few feet away from the wagon but kept it and its occupants in her sights. She was soon joined by a loudly protesting Indra and her always severe looking lawyer Titus who'd arrived just at the moment Lexa had called off the attackers. Both were none too happy with the decisions of their leader at the moment and very vocally were making it known to her.

"You can't be serious that you are just going to let him go. We deserve justice." Indra aggressively growled

"If anything Lexa we should hand him over to the mountain men. This fire is just the stick they need to beat us down. They can revoke our reader or have the fire marshal close us down because of the fair being hazardous or _dangerous_ to employees and visitors " Titus said

"Calmă-te și liniștește-te Indra" a calm but stern looking Lexa ordered both her long time friends and tree crew members. "You are right Titus the mountain men will grasp this fire to try and close us down. But I will make sure that doesn't happen and having this boy leave unharmed will ensure that. Had he been beaten it would have only been more grain for their mill. So no there is no need to injure him or destroy our new alliance with the people of sky crew." Lexa's eyes were cold and unwavering as she spoke to her people.

The remaining sky crew were torn between following Clarke into the truck that held Finn and showing their grievance to the woman who had forced Clarke's hand in the decision to send their friend, their family away.

An angry and seething Raven only gave a sneer at Lexa as she walked past the arguing threesome to join Clarke and Finn. Whilst Octavia and Lincoln needed to restrain and pull back her brother Bellamy from storming over to the brunette wanting to demand an explanation for the in their eyes extreme punishment.

"Don't Bellamy, you'll only make things worse for your crew if you oppose her. Lexa has been fair, see Finn is unharmed and he is good with his hands he'll easily find work somewhere else." Lincoln tried to dissuade the man from storming over to Lexa. "Come lets go join the others, I am sure Clarke will have enough to tell you all." and with that both he and Octavia carefully guided Bellamy towards the open door of the wagon to find out what had transpired in the meeting Clarke had with Lexa.

The sun would be up in just a few hours so after everything the tired and dejected group had each gone to their beds to sleep, with Finn staying over at Clarke and Raven's place. Not feeling too sure about the don't harm him order the brunette had demanded of her people.

Clarke and Raven shared Clarke's big bed whilst Finn crashed onto Raven's single bunk bed. Not bothering to undress Clarke passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. The thrill of fighting the fire, the emotional rollercoaster of Well's injuries and Finn's judgment along with her intense talk with Lexa had drained the blonde of any mental or physical energy she'd had left.

Her mind however wouldn't ease up on her as her dreams that night pulled her into various strange and scary situations. Only to ease up as the first rays of sunlight started spilling though the window warming her face and eliciting the comforting shadowy figure on horseback to emerge in her last dreaming moments.

Still tired but wanting to try and start to figure something out for Finn's future Clarke got up and instead of going to the cookhouse prepared a small breakfast for the three of them in her tiny onboard kitchenette. The smell of bacon and eggs pulling the other to residents from their slumber.

As all three of them quietly and still subdued settled in the little dining space Clarke's phone rang. It was the hospital letting her know that Wells had regained conscience and was asking for her. Hearing this Finn looked downcast and pushed away his plate but he was comforted by Raven and Clarke saying that he wasn't to blame himself for something he never had wanted to happen.

Clarke asked Finn to join her and Raven and drive them to the hospital which he did mournfully did. Once they arrived at the hospital and Wells' sterile isolation room Finn entered with them but stayed back as the two girls moved closer to the heavily medicated Wells.

"Hey Hero you're looking hot." Raven tried to jokingly put up a front at the sight of the bandaged and doped up Wells. Earning her a tiny smile on the otherwise pained expression on Wells'face.

"Hey Wells, you hanging in there?" Clarke asked trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Just glad you all came. I'm holding on Clarke, though it hurts even with the meds they are giving me. Hey Finn why are you standing in the back come here and tell me how's that woman we pulled out doing? " the young bandaged up man winced as several beeps from machines measured out his next dose of medication.

Finn shocked out of his guilt trip was taken aback by his friends unselfish question and tried to answer "She's alright thanks to you she only…" but was glad when they were joined by one of the doctors who were treating Wells. The doctor had some good prognosis for Wells. But told all of them that if Wells were to be treated properly he'd have to go to a specialized burn treatment hospital all the way across the state and that he would need someone there during his lengthy treatment and recovery process.

Relieved and determent Finn looked to Clarke, this was his chance at redemption. He felt he could do this, he would stay with and care for their friend Wells during his recovery. The comforting and understanding look she gave him in return settled it. In the end it took some planning and arranging but Clarke managed to have things settled for when Wells would be transferred upstate. The two men would have accommodations with friends of Raven and Clarke even managed, using some of her mother's connections, to ensure a job for Finn to earn a living whilst he looked after Wells. The blonde girl was proud that they'd never leave one of their own hanging.

* Reader – license to do business, needed to keep the fair open  
* Calmă-te și liniștește-te - calm yourself and be quiet (in Romani)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Returning to the fair, after their hospital visit and organizational planning to settle things for Wells and Finn, Clarke soon gathered a significant group of her people and led them to the devastation that had once been Anya's food stand. Some of Lexa's crew were already there clearing out the debris and they were none too pleased to see the sky crew folks walk up.

Some significant muttering in Romani could be heard as they came within earshot. However those venomous tongues were quickly silenced as soon as they saw their leader Lexa walk up from behind the sky crew group. The brunette had visited and admonished each of the offending members of her own crew severely the night before and neither they or any other member that had witnessed this were up for a repeat.

"Good morning Clarke. Good to see so many of your people willing to help." Lexa, dressed in black jeans and a faded band t-shirt, greeted the startled blonde. "I think some of the stronger folks can help out here, the rest can be split up between _Jenny_ and the Tower. I'd also like Raven to help out our guy Wick with the electrical stuff."

This got an icy glare from the Latina who still wasn't completely happy with Lexa on the whole Finn situation. But Clarke quickly jumped in with an "Sure let's get this done and dusted" hoping to cool some of Reyes frayed nerves by gently asking her to drop it for now. Clarke pointed the _electrician towards where she would be needed and whispered she'd buy drinks later on to make it up to her._

Clarke assigned half her crew, among them Bellamy and Murphy, to help shift the burned wood and metal that the blaze had left in its wake. While she followed Lexa with the other half to start repair on the horses of the merry-go-round and the lights on the Tower.

As they walked together Clarke looked sideways and took in the beautiful and obviously well trained figure of the brunette and couldn't help but wonder aloud "I didn't expect management to be so hands on with things."

A tiny lopsided grin appeared on the lush lips of the woman walking beside her. "I've always been hands on, Clarke." The blonde could almost swear that she saw Lexa accompany that comment with a playful wink directed at her, before continuing. "I was born and raised here and worked on most of these rides, The Commander thought it was important for me to learn everything for when I would take over the Fair." Lexa explained just as they arrived at the merry-go-round.

Clarke looked at the beautiful authentic ride which thankfully had faired a lot better than the food stand though some of the decorative horses had blistered paint which would have to be removed and repainted. Something Clarke wouldn't mind doing, seeing as she loved to create and paint. But first they would need to clean the ride which was covered in soot and ash.

On Lexa's executive order, one that Clarke eagerly supported, everyone in the two crews was to team up. One grounder with one sky crew. Lexa wanted everybody to start working together and let go of the malice some still held. As everyone went to work, in several stages of cooperativeness, the two women picked one of the more grander horses to work on together. Whereas Lexa started washing of the dirt and grime it was Clarke who went through sorting some of the various paint supplies that were lain about.

Picking right back up on their easy going conversation Clarke remarked "The Commander huh? Was the former manager an army man or something?"

"It was what all of us here _affectionately called him, he was my mentor and my guardian during my years growing up here. He taught me everything I needed to know about running this place with authority and precision."_ Lexa explained. A warm smile crossing her face as she remembered the kind and authoritative man who'd raised her. Clarke watched a softness appear in Lexa's eyes as the young confident woman spoke with care in her voice. Before Clarke allowed to let her eyes eyes wander and take in the sight of the brunette's long delicate fingers that moved the sponge she was holding along the curved wooden mane of the horse removing the stains and dirt with it.

The image almost felt like a memory summoning a multitude of feelings inside of Clarke. Her heart beat faster, her skin felt warmer and her stomach was all a flutter. Somewhat lost in the image before her Clarke nearly missed Lexa's question to her. "And what of you Clarke? You got any news on the young man whose quick actions saved Anya?"

Picking up sanding paper and some of the paints and brushes the blonde moved closer to Lexa and started working on sanding down some of the blistered paint whilst trying to regain some of her composure "Yeah we actually just got back from seeing him, the doctors were really positive…" Clarke quickly fell into talking about what was planned for Wells and even dared to talk about Finn's part in them.

The rest of their talk was easy, care-free and informative for both, learning about each others' lives along the way as they both worked tirelessly on the damaged prancing steed. Which soon started to regain its old grandeur thanks to the talented ways of Clarke's skilled brushwork which really impressed Lexa. The other people, who were working on the other horses around them, took the respectful cooperation of the two women as an example and worked hard and slowly also started to open up to each other.

Time and the work flew by and before they would move on towards The Tower they all had a late lunch for which they were joined by the other group. Raven who had found in Wick another grounder to get annoyed by declined sitting with Clarke and the others and opted instead to eat her lunch alone to try and cool off.

Raven had had a terrible morning being berated and annoyed by the fairgrounds main engineer Wick. None of her solutions or methods were up to his male chauvinist standards it seemed. Making the Latina mechanic wonder why for heaven's sake Lexa would have wanted her to work with such an ass unless it was to mess with her about her reaction to Finn's punishment.

So when Raven walked up to the cookhouse for their lunch break and saw Clarke and Lexa sitting together and happily chatting with each other Reyes just quickly grabbed a couple of sandwiches and a can of coke and took off towards the beach hoping the soft ocean breeze would cool her temper a bit before she'd cause any more trouble when she'd tell that grounder woman and engineering jackass what she thought of them .

Plopping down on the stone steps leading down to the beach Raven was about to start on her sandwich when all of a sudden it was grabbed from her hands only to have a bite taken out of it by a mischievous grinning brown eyed, bushy haired woman. 'What the Hell…. seriously can this day get any worse.' Raven thought as she watched befuddled how the bohemian woman enjoyed her pilfered lunch without a care.

"You want my drink as well?" Raven said jokingly as she lifted the can of coke.

"Thanks and I wouldn't say no to that. Luna by the way." The woman said as she accepted the can and thirstily drank her fill before sitting down next to Raven. "Ah that was great, thank you and you are?"

"Well at least you thanked me that's something. "Reyes said as she shook her head and an 'Fuck it, I give up' smile made its way to her lips. Figuring this day would only get weirder Raven held out her now empty hand to the woman sitting right next to her as she introduced herself "I'm Raven and I hope my lunch was to your liking."

As their late lunch was finished and everybody went back to their chores Clarke and Lexa made their way over to The Tower. Quite a few of its light, that lined the outside of the red and white striped wooden sliding tower, were broken in the electricity surge that had accompanied the fire and needed to be replaced.

During the entire time they spend together it felt weird to Clare how at ease she was with this woman, who for all intended purposes still was somewhat of a stranger to her. There hadn't been a lull in their conversation the entire time they had been working together nor during their shared lunch. The closeness of the brunette as they had sat together during lunch seemed familiar, relaxed and even comforting to Clarke. Even now as the blonde girl passed the bulbs to Lexa and from time to time their fingers would touch there was a warmth there that would spread through her. Making her wonder if the green eyed beauty felt those same emotions.

As the sun was setting Lexa and Clarke had just made it to the top of the tower and were almost finished screwing in the last couple of bulbs. Both tired but content with their hard work for the day the twosome leaned against the railing and looked out across the dark fairground that lay captured between the ocean and the night sky. When a soft garbling crackled through the walkie-talkie that was clipped to Lexa's belt. "Wick if you want to keep your hand you better get it off my ass… Sorry Raven here, I think we can switch her back on if you two are done over at the tower."

The two leaders looked at each other Clarke snorted a laugh and Lexa couldn't help but grin at poor Raven's plight before the green-eyed grounder answered the mechanic "Thank you Raven and yes you can turn the juice back on. Let's see what she does."

The beautiful sight that greeted them a mere few seconds later was amazing. As all the lights across the Fair popped into life like amped up fireflies. The lights along the tower started their flickering dance and as the two women looked out over the grounds they saw the Glowing Forrest arcade come to life soon followed by the playful sounds that accompanied the games and surrounding rides. Standing shoulder to shoulder Clarke softly leaned against Lexa's shoulder as both their gazes were pulled towards the giant, slowly spinning, lit up wheel at the far end of the fairground.

"Beautiful." Lexa said looking towards the sky crew's Ferris Wheel that stood out shining brilliantly against the black of the now darkened sky.

"Beautiful."Clarke said as her gaze slowly pulled away from watching the woman standing next to her towards her families ride standing in the distance.

 **Chapter 10**

That lovely time spend in each other's company had been a couple of days ago and in the meantime things had developed nicely between both the grounders and sky crew. Anya, who had been cleared for work by her doctor, had effortlessly joined the day to day workings of sky crew. The woman was pleased and eager to work hard because of the financial deal that Lexa and Clarke had worked out, especially now that she knew she could still provide for her little daughter.

Clarke, Raven and Finn had continued to share the trailer, as the final I's were dotted on Well's recovery plan, without any further threats or trouble from Ryder, Sindri, or Tomac. On the day that the two men finally left to go upstate most of the sky crew had come to see them off and even Lexa had joined them. Which surprised most of the gathered people, except for Clarke who'd come to know the woman as a fair, kind though tough leader, as Lexa wished the two men a speedy recovery and a successful future before she left the friends to their farewells.

Octavia and Lincoln had already been joined at the hip from the day that she had arrived at Polis and that relationship was only starting to get deeper. Which still didn't do much for her older brother Bellamy although he was gradually starting to warm up to the lumbering, soft spoken guy that his sister cared for, thanks to some encouraging talks he'd had with Indra.

The easiest transitions it seemed had been those of Monty and Jasper. Their little sideline distillery of hooch had made the twosome very popular with the carnies in the G-top. As for Raven when she wasn't busy working or joining Clarke for the visits to Wells and Finn she was spending her time with the tanned wild child Luna, who she had found out was the Fairgrounds fortuneteller.

Clarke through her actions, had garnered some good will amongst most of the grounders. Though she was sure that the time she had spend with Lexa in clear view of the grounders probably had helped with that. The two of them had had a couple of meetings. Some with lawyer Titus joining them to settle things for Anya and others to deal with the upcoming arrival of the remainder of sky crew and Clarke's mother which Lexa had noticed was giving the blue-eyed girl some stress.

Clarke had tried to relieve that stress buildup by walking the beach any chance she got, so during her lunch breaks and in the evenings she was often found barefoot strolling through the low surf enjoying the breeze and sun on her skin. On one such occasion she'd bumped into Lexa who after another grueling city hall struggle about Polis had wanted to clear her own head. They'd shared a coffee and some sandwiches that Lexa had brought along and as they talked and shared their thoughts each of them found a much needed nonjudgmental outlet with the other. So much so that it gradually became a standing appointment between the two of them to find each other when things started to stress or bother them.

For now the only remaining person within sky crew not finding his flow with the combined groups was Murphy. Though that was about to change when Marcus, Abby and the others arrived that day.

Things went uncharacteristically smooth for the third sky crew arrival at Polis. The truck that hauled the spinning barrel drove onto the lot easily and was escorted by Gustus to its location next to the Ferris wheel. The remaining housing trailers were each also assigned their spot on the backyard without a fuss. However when Clarke, after finishing up her work, had come over to greet her mother and the others she was unceremoniously and harshly berated by the woman who had put her in charge of their young crew.

Clarke had kept up a day to day update over the phone, making sure Marcus knew what was going on with the rides and their people. And while she'd only talked to Marcus, about what had happened with Finn and Wells, Clarke knew he would have passed on all the information to Abby.

Now in front of a lot of her own crew along with some grounders who'd been sitting nearby having dinner Clarke was treated like a little child instead of the intelligent, brave and caring leader she had showed them all to be.

"Clarke! How could you have let this happen. I thought I taught you better than this. For god sake we are out of two of our strongest ridejocks and we are paying a settlement when we are barely making ends meet as it is. Were you even paying attention on things going on that night or were you being a teenager having a ball without care." A fuming and irate Abby spewed her anger out on her daughter whose physical appearance seemed to shrink under this barrage.

"Mom, I… can we just… maybe go and talk in private please." Clarke said her shoulders sagging a bit, though she managed to keep her head and eyes up and focused on her mother's angry face.

"No Clarke, I demand you tell me, what were you doing when all this happened." Abby walked up towards Clarke and strongly grabbed both of the girls upper arms. "You have cost us a lot and I want to know why you shamed us like this."

Whilst most standing around felt uncomfortable by this display none dared to interfere except for Marcus and Raven. As each of them saw where this was headed they quickly ran up to disengage the two women. "Not like this Abby, come with me. Clarke will explain herself I am sure but not here not like this." Marcus said as he dragged the struggling Abby away to their trailer.

"Come on Clarke let's get you out of here for now. We all know what happened wasn't your fault. If anything it's Abby who knew Finn was a bit of a goof when it came to things. Come on girl, let Marcus take of that loco chica for now you can talk to her tomorrow. Come on I'll buy you a drink and you can blow of some steam." Raven spoke softly as she guided her friend away from the scene, determined to not have the girl start doubting or hating herself.

Clarke looked at the mechanic with barely contained tears in her eyes, she was glad her friend had intervened but all Clarke wanted now was to be alone, away from prying eyes and gossiping tongues. She gave Raven a hug and a thank you kiss on the cheek along with a promise, that barely managed to pass her emotion strangled throat, that she would have that drink with her later on tonight but that she needed to clear her mind for now. Before running towards her newly adopted refuge that was the beach.

As the stars started blinking into being in the dark night sky, tears flowed freely from Clarke's darkened blue eyes. The salty breeze not being strong enough to blow away the heated struggling emotions that the public fight with her mother had caused to run through her body. Sadness, shame, resentment and stress they all were taking their toll on the young woman who wasn't paying attention on her surroundings as tears freely ran down her face and her body shook with the sobs.

That was until she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind pulling her into a warm and comforting hug. Clarke hadn't heard or seen the figure come jogging up from behind her. But when Lexa's strong arms and warm soft body pressed against hers Clarke wasn't startled. She let the brunette hold her as she continued to release the droplets of pain from her eyes.

Lexa didn't say anything, she merely waited for Clarke's shaking body to relax and calm down in her consoling hold. When the blonde regained some hold of her emotions she looked up into soft green eyes that held no judgment unlike her mother's brown ones had had.

"How'd you know I was here?" Clarke asked her voice rough from crying.

"You always go here when you want to get away from things and from what Raven and Luna told that happened I figured I'd find you here." Lexa said with an understanding about the blonde that they'd built up the last couple of days.

"Great." Clarke sighed as she figured all of Polis by now must know what occurred.

"Don't worry about all that, your crew knows you and what you have been doing for them. As for my people they have seen your actions and they know that I believe in your skills as a leader or I wouldn't have allowed You …. all to stay." Lexa said kindly as she started guiding Clarke back towards Polis.

"Yeah but…" Clarke tried to interject half heartedly. Knowing Lexa and Raven were right in their support of her and her skills.

"Come on, I got a surprise for you that will cheer you up." Lexa said as she led Clarke to the still lit up merry-go-round that they had worked on a couple of days ago. Smoothly climbing onto one of the horses Lexa swiftly and without effort pulled Clarke onto the carved saddle in front of her. Gaining her a soft squeal of surprise that escaped the now smiling lips of the blonde girl. With a wave of Lexa's hand she motioned to the ride jock to start the attraction up.

"What good is it being a fairground manager if you can't use a few ducats now and then." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear holding onto the blonde girl as the horse started its slow up and down gallop.

\- G-top – the private drinking, gambling tent on the backyard, strictly for carnies

\- Spinning barrel – a ride that spins and the rotation of the barrel creates a centrifugal effect. Once the barrel has attained full speed, the floor is retracted, leaving the riders stuck to the wall of the drum.

\- Ride jock: set up, build up, manage and travel with ride person

\- Ducat - free pass for a ride


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

Clarke had easily settled in against Lexa's warm body enjoying the safe and caring feeling that before she had only felt in her dreams. After a few fun sweeping rounds on the merry-go-round, during which neither had said much, Lexa gave Clarke's waist a gentle squeeze as if to hint at how the blonde was coping. Which caused Clarke to slowly look up at her what… fellow leader…. acquaintance ….friend….. The blonde only knew that she didn't want the ride to stop as she was enjoying the closeness the two of them were experiencing. Nor did she look forward to having to walk across the most likely still lively backyard towards her own trailer.

Seeing the slightly flushed cheeks still covered in tear streaks and the trepidation in the girl's soft blue eyes Lexa felt guilty for already having signaled for the ride to be stopped. As they came to a slow and gliding lull in the horse faux gallop Lexa let herself slide easily of its back whilst she steadied Clarke in the saddle. Before she held up her arms to catch Clarke in them as she dismounted as well.

Clarke took a deep breath lingering in the feeling she'd been enveloped in the last half hour. Lexa still hadn't let go of her, the brunette wasn't gripping her as tightly anymore but her hands still lingered loosely around Clarke's waist and those green eyes of hers, that seemed darker somehow, were still glued to Clarke's face examining it for something.

Clarke gave the intense woman with the chiseled jaw a small reassuring smile, even though she knew that she'd have to bite the bullet and go see Marcus and her mother. If it was to talk things through, now thankfully knowing that she was backed by her friends, or just explain why she had made the decision she had Clarke now felt more up for the task.

"I'm good… well good is a big word…. I'm ok…. I can deal with it. Thank you. You….this really helped." Clarke somewhat nervously stuttered out being once again caught in that intense stare of those beautiful hazy green eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked slightly bringing her face forward trying to read the blonde's expression while conveying her support. Lexa moved her right hand from Clarke's waist, letting it gently glide up to her shoulder where it stopped for just a moment before tentatively moving further towards her face. Where she ever so gently cupped the girls jaw and cheek with her long delicate fingers. The connection was electric for both of them. Causing Clarke to shiver slightly and Lexa to softly exhale though parted plump lips.

Catching her breath Lexa continued "You could wait till tomorrow to talk to your mother, maybe let her sleep on it… that might make her a more sensible woman in the morning. We could walk some more or sit somewhere if you want." She didn't want to let the stubborn and compassionate blonde girl go just yet.

Leaning into the tender caress and momentarily closing her eyes and soaking up the warm support Clarke had to pull herself together before saying "No…., and really I mean it, it's not that I don't want to spend more time with you right now. But I need to do this tonight. I need to show her I am not a little kid anymore and that she can't do what she did today. She gave me this task and I did my best, no I did more than my best I did great, I made the tough calls and handled things. I worked things out with you and I made sure everybody that was involved was taken care of. If she doesn't like that then I'd like to hear what she would have done."

Genuinely and proudly smiling at the strong and confident statement of the girl who only a couple of weeks ago had crashed into her life and whom she was holding so lovingly right now. Lexa couldn't help but be swept up in the feelings coursing through her body. Without further thought she leaned in as her hand that was still on Clarke's cheek pulled the girls lips up towards hers and in a tender but passionate kiss captured Clarke's lips.

Being caught off guard Clarke for a moment didn't respond. But then her senses caught up with her mind and her mouth was moving against those full red lips of the brunette. Someone let out a soft moan, was it her or was it Lexa. Clarke didn't care she was lost in the kiss. As the brunette tried to pull away to catch her breath Clarke immediately dipped back in playfully and softly nipping at the woman's bottom lip. As she herself brought up her hands and let them caress Lexa's strong jaw and long slender neck.

Lexa reluctantly pulled out of their intimate embrace and passionate kiss with a quick promising peck on Clarke's mouth. "Sorry…I got caught up by your enthusiasm, you should go, go deal with your mom and…."

A huge smile on her face and equally big blushes on her cheeks Clarke cut Lexa off midsentence "And we will continue this at a more appropriate time. I promise you that. Now how about you escort me safely to my mom's place?"

Glad that Clarke was more than ok with this Lexa gave her a lopsided grin before putting an arm around the blonde's waist, which she reciprocated by pulling the brunette towards her with her own arm, and walking her across the backyard towards the newly arrived trailer that housed the girl's mother.

Leaving a somewhat stunned but nonetheless pleased for their friends Raven and Luna behind in their wake. The twosome had hid as soon as they'd noticed that things started to heat up between the two women that were now walking away. Quickly ducking behind the haunted house, the mechanic and the fortuneteller looked at each other with glee in their eyes. "Tell me your spirits saw that one coming." Raven teased Luna before making the same move as Lexa had done mere moments ago and stealing a kiss from some un-expecting lips.

As Lexa dropped Clarke off at Abby's trailer she gave the brave beauty a small kiss full of promise before making her way to her own wagon as she watched the blonde knock on the door.

Marcus' encouraging "Enter" prompted Clarke to open the door and walk straight-backed and head held high into her mother's home. It wasn't going to be pleasant, Clarke already knew that but neither had it been when her mom had ambushed her on the yard in front of her friends and fellow carnies. At least she knew that she had people in her corner and for what it mattered she also knew that Marcus Kane would try and calm her mother down if she were to throw a fit again. Clarke wouldn't let the older woman run over here again, she'd stand her ground, make her point and get her mother to understand.

Sitting down across from her mother and having Marcus stand behind her Clarke calmly dove into her compelling explanation, of all that had occurred in the weeks two of them had been apart, with the words. "Ok Mom let's talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

There had been a lot of strong words, shouting and even tears but Clarke had held vast to her conviction. Yeah she told her mother that it sucked that Wells got hurt and that he and Finn had to leave, and of course things would be tight for a while with them having to pay for all the damages. But Clarke also knew that her actions and those of her crew after those events had forged a bond of trust with these fairgrounders. One that would most likely ensure them a permanent place at Polis. Something her mother and Marcus could only have hoped for during their days of floating around the circuit.

So things had settled down in the days after that talk, Abby still wasn't happy having to cut costs and pay the settlement but with Finn and Wells gone of their pay list she had some lee-way to make the restitution her daughter had settled on with that young fairground manager.

It also helped that the fair finally had had its festive season opening, carried out by Lexa, which meant that all the crews were happy to be earning money and finally be busy working again. Crowds of people had started strolled the walkways between the various rides and attractions. Their collective attentions darting from left to right following the flashy lights and loud blaring sounds from the wildly moving contraptions and giant stuffed animal prizes hanging from the various arcade fronts.

The place bustled with activity which left little to no time for Clarke to do anything else then man her shifts at their rides and work the ticket sales. On the spare moments she did have some free time she ate, rested, hung around and talked with her friends and tried to find Lexa. But with the fair in its busy season the brunette, who'd kissed her so passionately, was even busier than Clarke. The two girls just seemed to not be able to find a shared moment of free time in which they could talk about what had happened or for that matter pick up where they had left off.

Having such big crowds coming through the fair meant there was also a rise in incidents which Lexa had to deal with. Some of them were the usual deal like kids being separated from parents, people claiming that certain games were rigged or the occasional drunken oaf who tried to pick a fight. But there were also incidents that Lexa knew were a set up, where hired goons send their way by the mountain men provoked fights, filled false claims of theft or but the most dangerous ones were when some rides had started to show signs of sabotage.

Besides doing the books and making sure health and safety restrictions were met on a daily basis the young diligent leader had been out and about smoothing arguments between carnies and the locals, breaking up fights and trying to keep any news of incidents from reaching the eager eyes and ears of the mountain men and their bought lawmen. The long hours, the stress and not being able to touch base with Clarke were starting to get to Lexa.

Even though she spotted the other girl daily on her walks across the lot Lexa always seemed to be pulled away, either by Titus or Indra towards a newly arisen problem, before she had a chance to call out to her.

Now was no different Lexa had stepped out of her wagon for some fresh air after having gone through the finances of that week when she caught sight of those long blonde tresses dancing in the soft breeze. Subconsciously a small smile formed on her lips as she started to move towards Clarke who was no doubt on her way to have lunch. That was until Lexa was stopped short by the tall lanky form of Titus who was suddenly standing in front of her. "Step aside Titus. Whatever it is it will just to have to wait a moment." Lexa let her annoyance slip through into her tone of voice as she tried sidestepping the always surly looking bald man.

Before she had a chance to move past him though he put out his arm blocking her from moving any closer towards Clarke. "Lexa, I'm sorry but this can't wait. It's that Murphy from Sky crew again and this time he's really done it. He got in a fistfight with that brat Cage Wallace. So you can bet that Dante is already on his way here, no doubt with his lawyers in tow."

Lexa let her hungry green eyes linger just a moment longer on Clarke's curvy frame, as she continued to walk away from them, before focusing on the grave look on Titus's face. "OK old man, lead the way and let's see if we can clear this mess up before we get our asses handed to us." Lexa said as Titus was already leading her away. Just missing the brilliant smile she got from the blonde who had turned around and now eagerly looked her way.

Even though both Clarke and Lexa tried to hide their tiredness and frustration at being unable to meet up with each other it had started to show in their expressions and interactions. Something that most of the fairgrounders had started to notice in their dealings with them, especially Raven. The poor mechanic had gotten quite a few angry looks and annoyed grunts from Clarke on those occasions when Luna and her were caught making out in the trailer she shared with the frustrated blonde girl.

Figuring she needed to do something for her friend before things got more awkward Raven started to put a plan together. She'd need some help but she knew she would be able to get Luna, Octavia and Lincoln to chip in.

Lexa was beat, she and Titus had to do a lot of talking and schmoozing to get the mountain men to back off again. Luckily for them there had been no video or photo evidence or witnesses of the fight that Murphy supposedly had had with that son of Dante or things would have gone a very badly for Polis.

Afterwards she'd talked to the shaggy haired shifty looking boy from sky crew and Lexa had managed to figure out that though Murphy had had a scuffle with Cage, it had been Wallace's son who had instigated the tussle between them when he'd come for Murphy wielding a small knife. Learning about this Lexa figured she'd best gather everyone together tomorrow and inform them to be even more vigilant in their dealings with visitors to the fair. She'd also have every ride double checked for safety, seeing as the whole thing had left her with a bad feeling in her stomach.

Lexa made one last sweep of the lot before she walked to her wagon. The brunette merely wanted to sink in her comfy couch, have a drink and pass out. At times like these she sometimes wondered what it would have been like if she hadn't succeeded The Commander as manager of Polis, though she felt the strong connection to all of her crews the daily strain that came with it was starting to take its toll on her. Even Clarke wasn't on her mind at the moment.

Lexa had just come up on the last stretch of the fairground passing by the recent additions to the fair, the spinning barrel and the Ferris Wheel when she noticed a flickering light and a head pop up in one of the pods. Wanting to be sure that everything was alright and that the wheel wasn't being messed with Lexa went over to check who was moving inside of the ride.

Raven and Luna had prepared a lovely little romantic picnic basket which, along with some candles and a blanket, Octavia had managed to sneak aboard one of the pods during her closing shift at the wheel without anyone noticing her.

All Raven needed now was to hear back from Lincoln whom had volunteered to be lookout for Lexa's return. The mechanic was nervously waiting for the radio signal while Luna snuggled up closer and was placing comforting yet distracting kisses along Raven's neck and collarbone. The two of them had settled themselves on the bench in front of the trailer so they could keep an eye out for Clarke. The blonde had come in from her final shift an hour ago and she'd moodily walked by them and from what they could make out was now reading a book on her bed.

"Mmmm… Cariño, though that does feel nice you shouldn't be distracting me like that." Raven moaned as soft lips pressed against her pulse point.

Pulling away from her amorous track along Raven's neck the fortuneteller seductively grinned and whispered in her ear. "Yeah but this way you haven't been looking at your watch every five seconds."

Before Raven could respond to that little jab her radio crackled and they could hear Lincoln "She's on her way, will be there in ten…. not sure this is gonna work… she looks kinda out of it"

"Thanks Lincoln, we will take it from here." Raven said as she was on her feet and pushing Luna towards the Ferris wheel. "Go light those candles and hide I'll get Clarke and meet you there in a few."

Seeing her girl run off Raven collected herself and put on her worried face. As she counted off several seconds to give Luna the time she would need to do her thing. Before strongly pulling open the door to the trailer and shouting to Clarke to get up. "Come on Princess, I just got word that Lincoln saw a shifty someone hanging around our wheel. What with those sabotages lately we got to go check it out."

"Shit, like we needed that. I am coming go I'm right behind you." Clarke jumped of her bed and quickly put on her shoes and caught up with Raven as they jogged up to the wheel. When Clarke saw the flickering lights in one of the pods she freaked, figuring it was another fire, she ordered Raven to get water while she herself ran up to the pod. Raven quickly ducked away as soon as her blonde friend gave her orders and ran off hiding alongside Luna.

When Clarke came to the pod she saw flames but not the kind she thought she would find. Instead she saw lit candles, a blanket and a small picnic spread out on the metallic floor of the pod. Walking in and kneeling down she tried to figure out what was going on. As Clarke looked back over her shoulder and didn't see her friend come running up with water buckets her brain put two and two together and came up with the answer Raven. When Clarke was startled again but this time by the sudden appearance of Lexa who was standing in the doorway of the compartment.

As soon as she saw the strange surprising setting Lexa had walked in and knelt down next to the blonde "What's this all about Clarke? You having a midnight snack by yourself"

Swoosh… Click…. The door behind them was pushed closed and locked into place. And before they knew it their gondola was jerked forward as the Ferris wheel was roughly started up. Causing Clarke to lose her balance and tip forward only just being caught in Lexa's arms, thanks the brunette's quick reflexes.

"Careful there." Lexa said as she smoothly stood both of them up and they quickly glanced out of the 360 degree windows only to catch sight of a laughing duo waving at them from the control box.

"So how long do you think we should leave them up there for?" Luna wondered as Raven joined her again after she'd quickly locked in the two women and had started up the rotation of the Ferris wheel.

"Not sure, I'll lock it down when it reaches the top and give them a couple of hours." Raven relied as both of them happily waved towards the disappearing figures of slightly angry looking Clarke and a smiling Lexa.

"Raven… you are … I'm gonna…. You better…Get us down from here." Clarke started shouting, somewhat annoyed with her friend.

"I don't think they'll listen Clarke, looks like they planned this." Lexa, slightly grinning, sat down on the floor and popped a grape into her mouth before reaching for the wine bottle. "Come on sit down I'm sure we will be here for a while." The brunette coaxed the blonde down onto the blanket.

As their gondola slowly moved up into the night sky the two women started in on the little spread that had been prepared for them. Enjoying some grapes, crackers with paté, some fine charcuterie along with a lovely bottle of Chablis. But they most enjoy being here together, finally being in each others' company again. So when they felt their pod start to slow and stop at the top they both chuckle knowing that indeed they'd been lured into Raven's little date trap.

\- cariño – sweetheart in spanish

The tiredness Lexa had been feeling after the whole ordeal of today is slowly ebbing away with every look, smile and word from the blonde sitting across from her. Not wanting to just jump right back into where they had left off the two of them start to talk about what they've been up to since they last saw each other. As the candles start burning down Lexa gets to the events of today and tells Clarke what happened with Dante.

Without thinking Clarke utters the heartfelt question one she's asked herself a couple of times "You ever think about leaving it all?" The slight surprised intake of air accompanied by the guilty expression that now clouds the brunette's face causes Clarke to quickly follow up with "because…. you know I've sometimes dreamt of doing other things or travel on my own to other places when things around me got a bit crazy."

Lexa looks down at the drink she's holding hiding her face from Clarke not wanting to admit to herself or the inquisitive girl that yes she has wondered what it would be like to leave, until her sense of obligation and commitment to her people takes over. Lexa's voice catches in her throat and she manages to say a strangely timid "I'm sorry."

Sensing the brunette's hurt and guilt Clarke slides closer to Lexa and puts her hand on the young woman's cheek and lifts her gaze up towards her own where forgiving blue peers into sad green eyes. "Don't be. You love your people and feel obliged to stay. That's why I - That's why you're you."

Seeing the deep felt sincerity and care in those shining blue eyes of Clarke, Lexa wishfully replied "Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people and we will be able to follow our own dreams." Before slowly leaning forward and capturing the blonde's lips in a tender thankful kiss.

A kiss that sparked the smoldering embers of its predecessor inside of Clarke, who instantly deepened the kiss by pulling Lexa in closer. Clarke's fingers caressed the brunette's jawline as her hungry mouth moved firmly against those full plump lips, eliciting a soft pleasing moan from Lexa. The delectable sound made Clarke grin into the fierce kiss.

Feeling the smile Lexa boldly leaned in and circled one arm around Clarke's back before she pressed herself against the warm body and lowered them down gently onto the blanketed floor. Before releasing the kiss and gazing into the flushed face beneath her. Where smiling sultry azure blue eyes, a tempting biting of a lower lip and a soft head nod were her consenting answer to the unspoken question.

Dipping back in for a soft kiss on those sweet inviting lips Lexa started laying warm kisses along Clarke's jaw, neck ending up nibbling at her pulse point. As she nestles her body down between Clarke's slightly parted legs. Meanwhile the hands of both women had started exploring down backs and fronts caressing curves and undoing buttons.

As two skillful hands with eager fingers start pushing up her arms Clarke is swiftly undone of her t-shirt. Lexa breath catches as her darkened green eyes she take in the beautiful blonde's full breasts. Giving Clarke enough time to pounce onto her and excitedly start pulling at Lexa's jacket and blouse which are just covering way too much of the toned body that she herself wants to take in. When both of them are finally freed of these last barriers between them their bodies melt against each other.

"I guess now we'll have to think up something to thank those two." Clarke said as she contentedly lays her head in the crook of Lexa's shoulder, as her fingers absentmindedly paint imaginary images across the sweaty taught abs of the woman beneath her. "So you think they'll ever let us down from here?"

"Giving a soft kiss on top of Clarke's head Lexa jokingly replies "Oh I am sure we will think of something to get them back for this, and hopefully it won't be too long because after that bottle of wine at some point we will need a bathroom."

A statement that caused a mortified blonde head to pop up "Oh god I hadn't even thought about that." Clarke squeaks as the thought of that causes the bridge above her nose to crinkle.

Before she is reassuringly pulled back down into the comfy position she had been laying in. A whispered "Don't worry" and a softly placed hand covering the one that was still resting on Lexa's stomach eases her nerves and under the brightly shining stars and moon the two of them slowly drift off into contented sleep.


End file.
